powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Will
The is the sentient embodiment of darkness in the universe and the main antagonist of Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. His desires the annihilation of this universe and the creation of a new one under its control. It uses the Space Ninja Group Jakanja as its means to bring about this ultimate destruction. Character History The Evil Will has existed as long as the universe as the embodiment of evil within it, but has always desired to create a new universe where it is in full control of the universe and everything about it. To its end, it has sought out those with dark hearts throughout the universe that can coordinate with reading its messages, sent by showers of meteors sent around various planets that secretly contain cryptic prophecies that, if accomplished, could create a black hole-like opening that would absorb and annihilate all matter within the current universe, leaving nothing behind and allowing for it and it alone to survive and recreate the universe in its own image. 500 years prior to the series, the Evil Will became known by a powerful space ninja known as Boss Tau Zant, who saw this as an opportunity to allow itself to assist the power to destroying the universe and creating another in its place, referring to the hole that would accomplish it by the cryptic term of "that". To this end, Tau Zant created the Space Ninja Group Jakanja, whose only purpose is to figure out how to achieve that and grant the Evil Will this ultimate desire. However Tau Zant isn't the only being by which the Evil Will is able to communicate with through its meteors. On the planet Earth, its messages are also picked up by Ikki Kasumi, an infamous ninja even within his own Ikazuchi Way Ninja School who tended to only take on the darkest of missions. While on a mission in Egypt, Ikki encountered one of the meteor showers, which he was able to read and became an obsession in being able to bring about "that" against the orders of his school. For the remaining years of his life until his own death, Ikki did everything in his power to bring "that" about by way of the prophecy, particularly in the harsh, dark methods of raising his two sons, Ikkou and Isshuu in order to prepare them to do what the Evil Will had instructed. The words of the prophecy became left behind to his sons on a special Ikazuchi Prophecy Device run on Shinobinium, to accomplish the means for the universe annihilating hole when the time was right. After the destruction of the Ikazuchi School with Tau Zant's initial invasion of Earth, the Kasumi brothers partook in the instructions of their father, becoming the Gouraiger and joining with the invading Jakanja to bring "that" about. The duo follow the orders of the Evil Will by way of their father's prophecy device until elder brother Ikkou realizes the truth of the prophecy: for "that" to emerge, one of the Kasumi brothers would have to kill the other! After realizing the mistake and working together with the Hurricaneger, the duo turn their back on their father and ultimately the Evil Will's prophecy, thus slowing, but not stopping, the path for "that". - A prophecy for a second path to "that" was sent by the Evil Will to Earth during a period where Sixth Spear, Satarakura had summoned his Ninja Wolf Beast Fangarou to Earth to run amuck. According to this prophecy, "that" would occur amidst the chaos brought about by both the Fangarou and the wolfmen they create from the people of Earth, even after they are killed and merged into the Giant Beast Fangerus. This second prophecy was picked up by Space Union School ninja Shurikenger, who intervenes by combining all of the ninja schools together to summon Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth, using its power to unite with Gourai Senpuujin to destroy Fangerus and stop another of the Evil Will's paths. - The third, and ultimately successful, path to "that" by the Evil Will is initially sent to Earth after an upgraded "clone" of Third Spear, Manmaruba is created to assist the Jakanja and take revenge on the Gouraiger. While the Manmaruba clone is able to read the prophecy, the amount of information entering him becomes overwhelming to the point that it mutates him into a massive, unintelligent creature that can't make use of the knowledge. As the Earth ninja take down the Manmaruba clone, Tau Zant reads its mind and discovers the full prophecy from the Evil Will, immediately using its knowledge to have his final spear, Seventh Spear, Sandaaru, go to planet Astram to destroy it and steal a special stone containing a powerful Shinobi Medal within it, containing a weapon known as the Raging Arrow. Through the trials of the ninja of Earth trying to stop this weapon, the Jakanja discover that its partner weapon, the Grieving Bow, resided on Earth within the body of the powerful Lady Gozen, the leader of the Space Ninja Union school. Manipulating Gozen's emotions to force her to become sad, Sandaaru kills her and steals the Grieving Bow medal, finally gaining the power needed for "that" to be achieved. - With both Raging Arrow and Grieving Bow in hand, the Evil Will sends by meteor a final message to Jakanja in order to teach Tau Zant the method of using the two medals to create the universe-annihilating hole. To prepare his body for the weapon, Tau Zant has Satarakura vacuum up both anger and sadness from the people of Earth so he could absorb it and achieve the ultimate form to use the weapons. Although the ninja stop the Sixth Spear at the cost of Shurikenger's life, Sandaaru is able to deliver the power to his master, who upgrades and uses his new power to fire the arrow with the bow into the ocean, starting the cycle for the Evil Will's annihilation. However soon after firing the arrow, Tau Zant is killed by Sandaaru when he realized the Spears had been used as nothing but Tau Zant's tools for the Evil Will's desire. The Hurricaneger and Gouraiger destroy the remaining Dark Spears, but the process of the Evil Will's destruction continues to grow as the planet becomes consumed by the evil hole. Taking a hint from Oboro Hinata prior to losing contact with her, the Hurricaneger use Hurrier Mode to enter through the hole into the other universe to reclaim the Raging Arrow and Grieving Bow, becoming attacked by the Evil Will trying to stop them. Gathering up both weapons, they fire it from the side of the dark force's new universe, destroying it while stopping the process in their own. - After its new universe is destroyed by the Hurricaneger, the Evil Will returns to the main universe, but begins to take the forms of its Jakanja servants in a final effort to defeat the Earth ninja. First taking the form of a giant Tau Zant, the Hurricaneger stab him in the same weak point Sandaaru used to kill the original. Then becoming all of the Seven Dark Spears, the team is rejoined by the presumed dead Gouraiger, who individually defeat all of the Jakanja servants. Finally becoming Tau Zant one last time, the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger attack it with the Victory Gadget, destroying the Evil Will once and for all. Legacy Before its ultimate demise, it gives birth to the Great Will, which took form of a human child that Yousuke Shiina found and took care of, calling himself Tenkai. Powers and Abilities As merely an embodiment of darkness, it must make others do its bidding; thus it does so by sending down cryptic messages by way of meteor showers, which can be read and interpreted by those with evil hearts and the ability to read them in order to take its orders. When confronting the Hurricaneger within its own newly-born universe, it controls the space within itself and can fire lightning at those within the world. After that universe is destroyed and it escapes back into the current universe, it begins to take multiple forms in order to use physical force, including Tau Zant and all Seven Dark Spears simultaneously. Prophecies for "That" to be added Notes Portrayal * The voice of the Evil Will is portrayed by the late Seizō Katō; while its forms as Tau Zant and the Seven Dark Spears are by their respective actors. Behind the Scenes * to be added References See Also (Final Boss) (similar concept) Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Ninja Group Jakanja Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Deceased Sentai Villains